Sol de Otoño
by EluneST
Summary: Oishi se encuentra profundamente enamorado de su compañero de dobles, quien no parece darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso hace las cosas más difíciles por la timidez del chico de ojos verdes, quien quería que la Golden Pair fuera realmente eso: una pareja dorada en forma transversal. ¿Podrá conseguirlo?. Prince of Tennis Characters son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.


**30SEP13 – ELUNEST**

**SOL DE OTOÑO**

**GOLDEN PAIR / OISHICENTRIC – DRABBLE.**

**CAPITULO UNICO.**

_Oishi se encuentra profundamente enamorado de su compañero de dobles, quien no parece darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso hace las cosas más difíciles por la timidez del chico de ojos verdes. Era una irónica dicotomía que fueran tan unidos en la cancha con Kikumaru al punto de leerse la mente y ser portadores de la técnica Syncro; el hecho de que no pasara lo mismo cuando son estudiantes o amigos en la escuela, era triste… muy doloroso para Syuuichirou._

_Oishi quería que la Golden Pair fuera realmente eso: una pareja dorada en forma transversal. Una unión tan fuerte y llena de amor entre ellos como la luz brillante del sol._

_¿Podrá conseguirlo?_

**SOL DE OTOÑO**

**Syuuichirou estaba escondido de todo mundo o era lo que parecía, ya que estaba muy oculto en la azotea localizada en el último piso de la torre principal de Seishun Gakuen – SEIGAKU.**

**El fukubuchou se encontraba meditando sobre sus propias preocupaciones y necesitaba estar en un lugar, lo suficientemente solitario, para no tener interrupciones que obliguen a postergar la oportunidad de encontrar una solución a ese particular problema que tenía hace unos meses atrás cuando comenzó su último año de secundaria.**

**Pero, siempre existe algo o alguien que atenta con su propósito…**

**Asomó la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía esa risa tan ronca y a la vez contagiosa, pero cuando vio claramente de quién se trataba su boca pareció desencajarse por la sorpresa que se había llevado.**

– **No puede ser, Syuusuke. Estás mintiendo – soltaba mientras intenta reprimir su risa – No, de verdad, suena demasiado increíble, pero muy gracioso –, tapándose la boca. **

– **Realmente es una tontería, pero me alegra conocerla, ya que me permite oír esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta de ti, Kunimitsu –, declara mientras abraza y roba un beso al capitán del equipo de tenis donde ambos muchachos destacan. Aquel último gesto apaga lentamente la risa del más alto, quien se deja llevar por aquel placentero contacto.**

– **Es mejor que bajemos a cambiarnos –, carraspea el capitán más compuesto y volviendo a esa seriedad tan conocida en él.**

– **Vamos, Buchou… –, asiente con voz sensual en el oído izquierdo de Tezuka, quien toma su mano y comienzan a caminar hasta la puerta de la azotea.**

**Oishi sabía que su compañero de labores y de salón podía reír a pesar que su seriedad permanece todo el tiempo en su rostro. Aunque, una cosa es saberlo o pensarlo y otra, muy distinta, es verlo o vivirlo frente a tus ojos. Realmente, se sentía feliz por Tezuka, quien ha encontrado a su compañero de verdad, a esa persona que te roba el corazón y que es capaz de sacar lo mejor de ti.**

**Eiji también hacía eso con él cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, sólo que… sólo que Kikumaru parecía no notarlo o, peor aún, tal vez no quería verlo y prefería hacer vista gorda de eso.**

**Bajó la mirada cuando meditó sobre eso y suspiró cansino, derrotado al comprender que existía esa posibilidad. No obstante, negó con la cabeza hacia ambos lados para espabilar e ir hacia las canchas, ya que Tezuka lo mandará a correr vueltas si no llega a tiempo y aquello era vergonzoso para el puesto que llevaba este año.**

**Podría preguntarle, pedirle un consejo a Tezuka respecto a este tema, ya que – como siempre – va más adelantado del resto y, además, era la única persona que le despertaba confianza de todos sus amigos y compañeros del club de tenis. Sin embargo, Tezuka no era una persona resuelta a hablar de su vida privada aun cuando se le pidiera sólo un consejo sobre algún tema que rayaba en lo personal.**

**Cuando llegó a los camarines, se encontró con Eiji, quien parecía conversar distendidamente con Momoshiro y Fuji sobre una salida a comer hamburguesas después del entrenamiento. Kikumaru parecía desanimado cuando escuchó que Syuusuke no podría acompañarles esta vez porque tenía un compromiso fijado hace mucho tiempo para este día y Momoshiro estaba obligado a estudiar para el examen de física si no quería reprobar el trimestre y Ryuuzaki-sensei lo sacaría de los regulares. **

**Era su oportunidad para salir con el pelirrojo a una cita y le declararía sus sentimientos, pero Echizen parecía no tener nada que hacer después del entrenamiento por lo que aceptó ir con Eiji a comer hamburguesas.**

**Realmente, estaba pensando en la idea que Eiji no era para él… **

– **¿Te pasa algo, Oishi? –.**

**Levantó la mirada mientras ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas.**

– **No, nada, Eiji – respondió sonriendo lo más natural que pudo – nada de qué preocuparse –.**

– **¿Seguro? – insistió – si quieres pues le digo a Tezuka que te sientes mal y te acompaño a la enfermería –, propuso con esa sonrisa tan espontánea que Syuuichirou adora.**

– **No, sólo es semana de exámenes, pero nada que un buen entrenamiento no solucione –, negó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por sentirse cerca de la persona que le gustaba.**

– **Ok, está bien –, agrandando su sonrisa. **

**No sabía realmente si Kikumaru era consciente de lo que generaba en él con esos gestos de preocupación, de atención con él. Pero, también tenía ser realista – se corregía mentalmente – eso también lo podía hacer un amigo, un compañero de dobles tan espontáneo como Eiji, así que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Sin embargo, era inevitable no caer en una trampa tan dulce, tan natural como lo era "su mitad" en la cancha de tenis.**

** Resolvió caminar junto a él a las canchas y comenzar rápidamente con el calentamiento y el juego especial que tenían los regulares para incrementar su resistencia y fuerza física junto al control que generan los entrenamientos liderados por la profesora Ryuuzaki y el propio Inui con sus jugos castigadores.**

**Fue una jornada donde estuvo presente a ratos, cuando estaba obligado a hacerlo. Pero, se sentía demasiado tenso en los espacios donde sus sentimientos por Eiji se colaban en la cancha e impedían jugar tenis. Syuuichirou cree que ha sido el peor entrenamiento de su vida como tenista juvenil, ya que Kunimitsu le pidió acompañarlo para terminar las planillas y, realmente, Tezuka gustaba de realizarlas solo. Oishi entendía que esa invitación pública era para que le diera una explicación de su rendimiento a puertas cerradas como acostumbraba el capitán a tratar sus asuntos.**

– **Te necesito aquí, Oishi –, exigió cuando ambos estaban sentados dentro de la oficina de Ryuuzaki.**

– **Eso intento, Tezuka –, contestó sincero mirando hacia otro lado.**

– **¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –, cuestionó observándole atentamente.**

– **No poder ayudarte a llegar a los nacionales –, respondió sin dejar de ser sincero, aunque esta vez su tono fue con pesar.**

– **¿Estas lesionado? –, siguiendo con la ronda de preguntas.**

– **Creo que sí… –, dudaba un poco en ello. ¿El amor podría ser una enfermedad?**

– **Ve al hospital para que sepamos qué es lo que tienes y cuál es el tratamiento – resolvió – Este también es tu sueño, no bajes la guardia, Oishi… –, agregó Kunimitsu mientras dejaba en una gaveta los papeles administrativos del club que debían ser llenados por él mismo.**

– **El problema es que en el hospital no pueden darme un tratamiento, porque mi lesión está en el corazón, Tezuka – explicaba al entender que su compañero de equipo estaba pensando equivocadamente – Y por más que he luchado por anular para rendir, pues cada día es más difícil – suspiró cansino – Siento terminar inmiscuyéndote en mis asuntos personales –.**

– **Enfréntalo directamente – opinó tajante – Si lo quieres conseguir de verdad, tienes que ir por él, Oishi… –, aconsejaba mientras tomaba sus cosas para marcharse.**

– **Tienes razón, Tezuka –, afirmó tomando su bolso de entrenamiento para salir con el capitán.**

**Caminó con todo el valor que juntó mientras se repetía una y otra vez el consejo de Kunimitsu.**

**Iba a decirle las cosas a Eiji, ya que era la única forma de liberar esta presión que no lo deja ser, que no le permite entrenar adecuadamente en la cancha y, eso último, afectaba a un equipo completo. No podía permitirlo, era imperdonable truncar los sueños de sus compañeros a quienes consideraba amigos, sobretodo no podía fallarle a Tezuka, ya que a él le hizo la promesa de ir a los Nacionales cuando fueran regulares de SEIGAKU.**

**Vio que su compañero de dobles aún no abandona la escuela, por lo que apuró el paso para alcanzarlo, ya que lo vio completamente solo, sin Echizen.**

– **¡Eiji! – lo llamó desde lejos para que lo esperase.**

**Miró su sonrisa limpia, espontanea y, nuevamente, las piernas le temblaron y el valor se le fue al carajo cuando vio que él accedió a esperarle.**

– **¿Pasó algo? –, consultó el pelirrojo cuando Oishi llegó a su lado.**

– **Eso mismo quería preguntarte, ya que no creí verte aquí tan tarde –, comentó recuperando el aliento.**

– **Ah, es que a Echizen le salió un compromiso familiar y me distraje viendo los últimos rayos del sol que es tan bello en otoño. Te entibian el corazón – explicaba, aunque Syuuichirou lo notó un poco melancólico – ¿Te has dado cuenta que el sol de otoño no quema, pero tampoco deja que te enfríes? –, preguntó.**

– **No, no me había dado cuenta… –, respondió realmente sorprendido por esa interrogante. Nunca pasó por su cabeza la idea de que el sol en otoño fuera perfecto para observarlo.**

– **Tampoco es tan genial – opinó sonriendo débilmente – ¿Vas a casa? – preguntó de repente.**

– **Si, ya terminé las labores con Tezuka –, afirmó.**

**Caminaron juntos hasta la parada de autobús que los llevaría a sus respectivas casas mientras conversaban cosas triviales. Podría mantener su silencio por un día más – cavilaba Oishi en su mente – pero, eso sería fallarle a su equipo, quien lo esperaba más entero la próxima vez… sobretodo Tezuka. **

– **¿Quieres ir por un helado conmigo? O quizás un pastel con café si es que no te gusta el helado en otoño –, invitó sonriendo nerviosamente.**

– **Suena muy bien el pastel, vamos –, aceptó gustoso.**

** Tomaron un autobús diferente al inicial y llegaron al salón de té que estaba en un barrio residencial muy tranquilo con grandes parques alrededor. Un lugar muy relajante y acogedor a esa hora del día donde los rayos del sol en otoño son tenues, dándole un toque especial a la terracita que tenía aquella tienda.**

– **Escoge lo que quieras, yo invito –, ofreció mientras miraban la carta.**

– **Con esta hermosa vista, has hecho suficiente –, sonrió un poco incómodo, ya que no le gustaba demasiado que le invitaran a comer algo y él no ponga nada para pagarlo.**

– **Me gustaría que lo hicieras, por favor, ya que yo propuse la idea –, insistió con voz cálida y nerviosa.**

– **Esta bien –, sonriendo más amplio, lo que animó más a Syuuichirou.**

** Sus pedidos llegaron rápido, ya que aun el salón de té parecía tener el personal suficiente para atender sin retrasos. Aunque, ellos no se dieron cuenta, ya que tenían muchos temas en común para hablar.**

– **Hay algo que quiero comentarte, Eiji –, inició con preocupación.**

– **¿Qué es? –, preguntó curioso sin dejar de sonreír ni de disfrutar el pastel y el café helado que pidió.**

– **Algo importante, pero es complicado de hablar –, contestó manteniendo su aprensión, ya que daría un paso crucial con esta declaración.**

– **Suena grave, no me asustes, por favor –, pidió.**

"_Enfréntalo directamente. Si lo quieres conseguir de verdad, tienes que ir por él, Oishi…"_

** Cerró los ojos por un momento para juntar valor. Estaba apostándolo todo y la caída será fatal si es que la respuesta final es una negativa, pero lo haría igual.**

– **Antes de decirlo claramente, quiero que sepas que hice de todo por evitarlo, luché mucho tiempo para no tener que llevarte a este momento, pero es más fuerte que yo… se apoderó de todo mi ser –, introdujo mientras las piernas le temblaban y batallaba para que el mentón no castañeara.**

– **Dilo de una vez, Oishi… –, exigió nervioso y limpiando sus labios con la servilleta. **

– **Me gustas mucho, Eiji… –, declaró tratando de no perder el contacto visual que tenía con los ojos de su compañero de dobles.**

** El silencio de Kikumaru desconcertó al fukubuchou más de lo que el propio Oishi imaginaba, ya que – como lo pensó al escuchar y ver la risa de Tezuka – una cosa es conocerlo y otra cosa es vivirlo. Sin embargo, el tenerlo claro no calmaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón… ni un poco.**

– **Admito que también me gustas, Syuuichirou –, soltó Kikumaru mirando el pastel.**

** Sentía que iba a morir en ese momento. Eran demasiadas emociones para él, muy fuertes para un intervalo de tiempo tan corto.**

** Eiji podía hacer lo que quería con él. Oishi se preguntaba, al mismo tiempo, si su compañero estaba completamente consciente de ello.**

– **Es… me hace feliz saberlo, Eiji –, expresó nervioso.**

– **Pero, ya me han fallado una vez y tengo miedo de que me hagan lo mismo – confesó mirándole – Tú pareces una persona diferente y que me complementas en muchas cosas, pero no sé más allá… –.**

** ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? – se preguntaba a sí mismo sin perder de vista los ojos azules y gatunos de Kikumaru quien correspondía el contacto a ratos – Mierda. El amor era un tema demasiado complicado en su vida – opinaba para sus adentros –.**

– **Déjame ser ese sol de otoño que tanto te gusta… dame una oportunidad, Eiji –, se atrevió recordando nuevamente las palabras de Tezuka.**

** Vio a Kikumaru bajar la cabeza. Se tomó una pausa, aunque, para el chico de ojos esmeralda, fueron los segundos más eternos y angustiantes en lo que lleva de vida.**

– **¿De verdad quieres tanto estar conmigo? –, preguntó mordiéndose el labio apenado.**

– **Claro que sí – respondió atreviéndose a tomarle la mano con mucha delicadeza – sólo dame una chance para demostrarte mis sentimientos, por favor. Tú me gustas mucho, Eiji… –, repitió.**

** Su sonrisa se agrandó cuando observó que el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza en el mismo momento en los dedos de Kikumaru se entrelazaban con los suyos.**

– **Vamos a intentarlo, Oishi. Me gustaría saber cómo es la Golden Pair fuera de la cancha –, declaró tímido, dando un ligero apretón a esa mano que tenía enlazada.**

** Se la jugaría con todo. **

** Lo juraba por lo más sagrado en esta vida.**

– **A mi también –, asintió antes de acercarse y darle un largo beso en su frente. **


End file.
